In a video monitoring field, cameras are widely applied. In a routine monitoring project, there are a large number of cameras, especially gun type cameras. A box camera is usually disposed in a fixed manner, and if the box camera needs to rotate, a pan-tilt-zoom device is usually added and configured to assist the box camera in rotating. However, a management platform or a box camera cannot automatically sense whether a pan-tilt-zoom device is configured for the camera. In the prior art, generally, a pan-tilt-zoom device is manually configured for a camera. In a case that maintenance personnel knows that the camera is configured with the pan-tilt-zoom device, the maintenance personnel configure a management platform. The management platform can control the camera and the pan-tilt-zoom device only after the pan-tilt-zoom device is configured.
If control of the camera or the pan-tilt-zoom device is abnormal, the management platform cannot automatically sense a cause. In order that the camera and the pan-tilt-zoom device can be normally used, the only method is as follows: maintenance and construction personnel need to go to a device installation site, learn, by troubleshooting, whether the cause results from a fault in the camera or the pan-tilt-zoom device, and make a repair, thereby resulting in that a workload of the maintenance and construction personnel is heavy and working difficulty is great. In addition, an error occurs easily, and maintenance real-time performance is poor.